Library Drabbles
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: Rose and the Doctor Duplicate have a heart to heart after Journey's End.
1. Forever

**Library Drabbles**

**Chapter One: Forever**

_AN: Hi so this came to me at around 3 in the morning one night. This is set after Journey's End. There will be several drabbles in this story and I would love suggestions on what you guys think I should write a drabble on. I have the first four chapters written._

_This is quite fluffy and is mostly revolved around Rose and the Doctor Duplicate but they do talk about other characters and there will be other characters in this story as well._

_**Dedicated to: Hediru for advising me to write more Doctor Who stories :) I appreciated it very much **_

_Please follow, favourite and review telling me what you think :)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who _**

* * *

**Rose Tyler POV**

The door slams shut behind me. Thankfully mum has taken Tony out for the day or he would be wailing at the noise.

I take off my coat and hang it on the coat stand.

In this universe, dad is rich enough to have people wait on us and take our coats and hang them up for us (apparently we are incapable of doing it ourselves).

Mum loves it (of course) and who could really blame her? She has never had anything like this before.

Personally I am not too fond of it (I do like the fact that we have cooks though. Mum was never a great cook and don't even get me started on The Doctor) I told the _butlers_ a few days after my arrival here:

"_I am perfectly capable of hanging up my own coat thank you very much and I would appreciate if you would let me do it myself from now on"_

_The butlers look startled and they eventually stammer out, "Yes of course Miss. Will there be anything else you require (need)?" _

_I answer with,"Yes could you go and get me __Michael J. Fox__?" Michael J. Fox is of course the actor who played Marty Mcfly in Back to the Future. I remember telling the Doctor I had a crush on him when I was a kid. Looking back I think he was a bit jealous then. _

_The butlers' eyes widen and are both speechless. I can't stop myself from bursting out laughing._

_This leads to them opening and closing their mouths like goldfish. _

_I make a great first impression._

_I quickly inform them that I was only joking and no I do require anything else _

_They had both nodded and quickly left the hall. _

I remember my mum watching from the doorway of one of the sitting rooms.

I remember her commenting to my father that it must be a good sign that I was joking again. She thought I couldn't hear her but I could.

It was fairly obvious when I landed here in this parallel universe and realised there was no way back after dad brought me back that I was a mess.

But we also knew that it wasn't a good sign as my mother had hoped.

It was a, 'I'm still alive, I'm still Rose but I am not coping at all with this underneath' sign and deep down they knew it too.

Anyway no point dwelling on the past.

I picked myself up (eventually) started working with my dad at Torchwood.

Started working on portals to other universes and now here we are;

Mum, Dad, Tony, The Doctor and me. Three days after the Daleks attacked the _other_ earth.

My old earth.

The entire ride home was silent.

Mum respected my privacy for once and didn't say much.

She knew The Doctor and I weren't up for much talking as we were still adjusting to what happened.

We were all exhausted once we got back home.

Not only had we travelled from Norway we had just participated in _another _Dalek attack.

The Doctor was especially tired because…well…he had only just been well born I suppose.

I went to Torchwood with Dad today and told them everything that had happened (well leaving out _certain_ details)

My Dad had asked The Doctor if he wanted to come as well but he said he would prefer not to go.

I knew that would be his answer. All of this has been really hard on him, understandably.

I am making my way to my room when I hear shuffling in the library (yes we have a library, The Doctor was ecstatic when he found out).

"Doctor?" I ask as I slowly open the door.

I find The Doctor sitting on the floor with his back against a TARDIS-blue wall, legs pressed close to his chest with his arms clamped around them and his eyes shut.

I move towards him hesitantly

A part of me aches to comfort him while another part doesn't wish to disturb him If my presence is unwanted.

"Doctor?" I whisper, kneeling down in front of him.

He opens his eyes and looks at me, his eyes shining, brightly with tears.

"Rose" He says shakily and my heart aches (different word?)

I move forward, hugging him tightly (diff?)

"I'm here, I'm here, and I promise I will all ways be here."

I rub his back gently as if he were a child and not a 903 year old half human, half time-lord.

The Doctor seems to find comfort in this though but I soon feel tears drop onto my shirt.

I move back and he recoils, eyes wide with fear.

I place my hands on his face reassuringly and he relaxes.

"I'm never going to leave you Doctor all right? Forever remember?"

"Forever" he whispers hoarsely, nodding.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked it :) _

_I'll have the next chapter up soon (sooner if you review, favourite and follow) _

_Thanks for reading _

_xTeam Mockingjayx_


	2. Reassurance

**Library Drabbles**

**Chapter Two: Reassurance**

Hey so this is chapter two in my Doctor Who drabble series staring Rose Tyler and The Meta-Crisis Doctor. I hope you enjoy it.

Please Follow, Favourite and Review.

Thanks to those who have done all or any of those all ready.

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Doctor Who Billie Piper and David Tennant would still be on the show.**

Continues straight after the last chapter

**Dedicated to: Sanityisnotmything (It isn't mine either to be honest), Guest (Thanks for reviewing and for the suggestion), RoseTyler (Oh my god thank you that is so nice of you), ambertardis22 and cascade27 :)**

**Rose Tyler POV**

I wipe his tears away softly and he closes his eyes.

We sit there in silence for a while. Him against the wall and me kneeling in front of him.

"I had this dream…" The Doctor finally says, opening his eyes which immediately make contact with mine.

"Yeah?" I ask gently

"Well it was more of a nightmare really." He admits, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling, which had been painted to look like the night sky.

It was painted a dark navy with bright yellow stars and a white moon.

I would have presumed a house such as this would have had something a bit more from the Renaissance era for ceilings and portraits but apparently this had been a child's room before my dad's family bought it and did it up to be a library.

As soon as I came in here I instantly knew The Doctor would have adored it.

I then processed to shed a few tears but I soon enjoyed coming here.

It would remind me of him so so much.

I sit patiently as I wait for him to continue.

"This had never happened" He tells me, "None of it. Not you transporting yourself to Donna's _parallel universe_. There was no Dalek invasion. No you coming back to me. No Jackie, no Mickey, no anything." He stops himself and takes a deep breath.

"Oh Doctor" I put my arm over his shoulder and he leans his head on my shoulder.

"It was just so…normal. Well I suppose nothing is ever _normal _with me, I mean I am a time travelling alie-" The Doctor stops himself short before quickly recovering "Oh you know what I mean. Anyway Donna, well she was great, truly brilliant she was but she wasn't you. None of them were you. And I...well I just wouldn't be able to cope if this was a dream Rose. I've had so many of them, almost every night since I lost you but-"

I cut him off with a soft and loving kiss.

Our first proper kiss since I kissed him on the beach a few days ago.

I pull back and he pushes himself up again, eyes bright with hope.

"I swear to you Doctor that I am not going anywhere. This is not a dream I assure you. I will never leave you, I promise."

"But" The Doctor looks down at his feet "But I'm not…I'm not _him_"

My eyes widen

"Doctor"

My eyes are beginning to water now and they threaten to roll down my cheeks once I see his brimming as well.

"I'm just a copy Rose" He whispers looking back up at the ceiling, as he blinks back his tears. "A clone, a duplicate. Never as good as the real thing...the real...person. Sure I have all his memories, our memories and yeah I still act like he does but I'm not him. I'm not the man you…you fell in love with. I don't-"

The Doctor takes a deep shaky breath, "I don't want you to stay with me out of guilt or because you feel sorry for me or because I'm here and he isn't or because I can grow old with you while he cannot."

"Doctor"

A few tears have fallen and are streaming down my face silently as I take in what he is saying. I know from his tone, his words and just from him being the doctor...my doctor that he has been thinking about this ever since we arrived back on Bad Wolf Bay. And while I can understand why it still breaks my heart.

"I'm half human now Rose. No TARDIS. No screwdriver." He laughs shakily "I don't even have my 'brainy' glasses"

"You think that is why I fell in love with you?" I demand "Brainy glasses!? A noisy, light up, tool that can't even open something if it is made of wood!? A big, blue, police pox that makes a horrific amount of noise and all most killed us plenty of times? You say you aren't the man I fell in love with. Well you are partly right."

His eyes widen as if he almost didn't believe what he was telling me until I confirmed it.

"I fell in love with a man who constantly wore a leather jacket and was grumpy most of the time! A man who had barely any hair, a massive happy grin on his face, floppy ears and a northern accent! I fell in love with the man who is so wise and so loving and helpful. The man who has saved _so _many individual lives. The man who saved my life a million times."

I grab his hands and grip them in mine.

"After you recovered from your regeneration, I knew that you were worried about how I felt about the new you. I could tell you were scared I would think you weren't _you_ any more. That I wouldn't want to be around you, to travel with you. You told me as much that day. Well let me tell you this Doctor; this is not the same as that because you have not changed one bit. You are _my _Doctor. You are the big-eared man that showed me impossible things who I fell in love with. You are the man who made a bet with me on getting the Queen of England to say her most famous catchphrase"

The Doctor grins wolfishly at this and I take this as a good sign.

"You are the man I opened the TARDIS for and then looked into the time vortex so I could get back to you on Satellite Five because if you died I wanted to be there and die with you. You are the man who I travelled to other universes for so I could warn you about what was coming and face millions of Daleks and Cybermen just to help you."

I smile at him reassuringly, "You are the man I would do _anything_ for because I love you more than the universe, heck more than all the universes that are out there combined."

He smiles back at me lovingly.

"Doctor you are the man I kissed on that beach in Norway. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love _you_. And this is real, this is happening. You are going to spend the rest of your life with me so you better get used to it."

He grins for a minute but then it defaults and he looks wary, "Rose I-I know that you mean that of course I do but I just... I can't take you on marvellous adventures to other planets or through time and space like-"

"I don't _need_ to travel through time and space to have marvellous adventures with you." I laugh "I get to have unique, amazing adventures every single day with you for the rest of our lives! I get to watch as you adjust to human life which will be much more entertaining than going to Mars and fighting off evil Martians!" I joke and he grins broadly

"Are you su-?"

"Yes of course I'm bloody sure. Don't back out on me now mister or I will travel this world searching for a parallel universe Captain Jack Harkness."

I spot a flicker of jealousy in his chocolate-brown eyes when I mention Jack so I kiss him on the cheek and snuggle into his shoulder in reassurance.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head and I swear I hear him mutter, "I was not _all ways_ grumpy".

I smile...oh yeah he is definitely the same old Doctor..._my_ same old Doctor.

Okay so maybe I won't be searching for a parallel universe Captain Jack Harkness right this minute.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done I just have to edit the next two chapters and then they will be done as well.

Please tell me what you think and follow, favourite and review :)

Talk to you guys soon

xTeam Mockingjayx


	3. Captain Jack Harkness

**Library Drabbles**

**Chapter 3: Captain Jack Harkness**

_AN: Hello so this is Chapter 3. This chapter talks mostly about Jack and there is a lot of discussing what happened in both Bad Wolf/The Parting of Ways and Utopia and references made to those episodes. So if you haven't watched those episodes I suggest you do before reading this. _

_Jack was very close to both Rose and the Doctor and there is a lot Rose doesn't know that happened between the Doctor and Jack so this is him telling Rose all about it._

**_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Doctor Who otherwise there would be a spin-off made of the Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose._**

_I hope you like it and please Favourite, Follow and Review :)_

**Dedications: Hediru (Aw no problem and thank you. I don't know what it is but I did feel that we needed to see the Doctor show some emotion in this story. He spent two years without the woman he loved thinking there was no way he could get back to her. Trying but failing whenever he attempted to reach her. He has now lost his TARDIS, sonic screwdriver and everything that made him the Doctor. He is afraid that Rose won't want him as he isn't the 'real' Doctor and that's a lot for anyone to take in even for a Half Time Lord. And I'm glad I made you laugh there is a lot of Jack in this chapter so hopefully you will enjoy it :) ) and nerdybandgeek14 :D **

* * *

**Rose POV**

After a while the Doctor speaks up again, "We talked about you, you know. After you…left."

"You and Jack?" I inquire

Truth be told I didn't know whether Jack was dead or alive after Satellite 5.

I assumed he was and after his regeneration I asked if we could go back but the Doctor quickly brushed off the subject so I didn't bring it up again.

The Doctor never brought it up so I didn't want to question him while we were both still adjusting to his regeneration and of course I didn't want to know what the answer was if it was what I most feared and was most likely.

"Yeah, I met him again when I was travelling with Martha. Landed in Cardiff to refuel on the rift. That's when I spotted him, running towards the TARDIS on the screen. I left immediately, didn't want to see him."

I frown in confusion.

"He..Jack he is immortal as you well know and a wrong fixed point in time created by Bad Wolf. He was wrong, his very existence since that day on Satellite 5. I'm a Time Lord, couldn't bare looking at something so wrong that was impossible to change. Jack called me prejudice for it and I suppose he wasn't wrong. There was of course the obvious fact of him reminding me too much of you" He admits and I smile slightly.

"But anyway, Jack refused to leave without me so he decided to jump onto the TARDIS just as she was dematerialising. The TARDIS tried to shake him off which sent us through the time vortex to the end of the universe"

"Sounds intense" I comment and he laughs

"It was, she didn't like that he is immortal now either apparently"

"So how did he become immortal then? You said something about Satellite 5 and Bad Wolf?"

What was he turned into a vampire or something?

Yeah probably not, things are all ways more complicated than that with the Doctor.

Is it weird that I missed that as well?

"Back on Satellite 5 when you were Bad Wolf you brought him back to life. But you, as Bad Wolf, couldn't control it and turned him immortal as well."

I grin against his chest and say playfully, "Well aren't I powerful?"

He laughs, "Extremely. So after he...came back to life he tried to find me in the 21st Century except his space hopper thing got it wrong, obviously so he actually ended up in 1869. He rebuilt Torchwood after Canary Wharf, convinced them I am not evil and all that"

His voice becomes softer, "He told me he watched you grow up. Never said hello of course, timelines and everything but he would watch you from time to time."

I smile, imagining my younger self playing in a playground or walking home from school as a man wearing a long World War II coat and a broad grin looked after me.

"He had read the list of the dead of Canary Wharf and saw your name on it. It was one of the first things he asked me about when I found him. He was ecstatic to hear you were alive. Not so happy about the parallel universe part I suppose. He can still hold a grudge though, gave me a right lecture for _'abandoning'_ him I explained to him later on what I just told you. That I wouldn't have been able to look at him and that the TARDIS would have shaken him off which I wouldn't have been able to fix after just regenerating.

"Well I can't blame him" I tell him "I would be pretty pissed off if you abandoned me on a spaceship in the middle of the galaxy with no way home"

"Ah but I would never do that to you" The Doctor assures me

"Oh yeah why not?" I ask grinning and he grins, kisses the top of my head before answering

"Because you're blonde"

* * *

_AN: I had to add in the because you're blonde reference in there (Utopia episode reference in case you forgot!)_

_I hope you liked this chapter_

_Please Favourite, Follow and Review_

_I will see you again soon_

_xTeam Mockingjayx_


End file.
